Talk:To Kill a Mockingbird
Image Rights Rights to the following picture have not been clarified yet: Template Use Consider using the spoiler and quote templates as appropriate. Please put a spoiler alert before any content that might ruin a surprise in the book for someone. It looks like: You can also use the quote template to set off a quote: --CocoaZen 01:50, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Page "Sponsorship" Just a few notes about: :This wiki has been edited/expanded in large part by the Gr. 10 English Set 1 Class at Diocesan College (Bishops) who have been reading To Kill a Mockingbird as the set book. Terminology: The wiki is the whole set of pages about literature. So far this class has only worked on this one page or article within the wiki. The class is very welcome to contribute to other pages or expand this article with sub-pages -- e.g., To Kill a Mockingbird/characters. To the class -- I think it's wonderful that you, this class, have "adopted" this article. Great work! Usually the articles are not signed. The wiki is a collaborative work; people can look on the history page to see which IDs contributed. Discussion on these talk pages is signed. So, eventually it may be appropriate to move information about your class to its own page or to this talk page -- maybe with a note at the end about the fact that you all were instrumental in developing the page -- with a year to distinguish you from future and past classes. I hope you are enjoying the interaction and documentation of your thoughts. Thank you for your contributions! --CocoaZen 19:07, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Removed Content The following section was removed. I don't know if it was re-arranged or intentionally deleted. I don't have time to check into it now, so I'm posting it here for later consideration. --CocoaZen 19:21, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Good and Evil This book was written with a few main themes. One of those themes is the good vs Evil battle that takes many forms e.g. the trial and prosecution of Tom Robinson and the attack on the children by Bob Ewell. Through our discussion we highlighted how through bias and prejudice the good characters are often abused. Harper Lee obviously meant to alienate the evildoers by showing the prejudices that they use. Harper Lee also does an interesting thing by showing that not only do the evil characters display their prejudices but the more innocent characters do too. Take Scout for instance, she has learnt the racial prejudices without perhaps knowing the implications. It is shown that the characters that display the prejudice are not necessarily the evil people but instead that the prejudices that prosecute the innocent and good as being evil. We thus found that the author was trying to display the evil of the bias and prejudice in the book by showing the prosecution of the innocence and good. ---- The age gap and etiquette differences following content moved from Talk:To kill a mockingbird Harper Lee deals with biased and prejudice in many different ways. One of these ways is the age gap which is really caused by different perspectives or points of view. A child has a more innocent view of events and may misinterpret or not grasp the full meaning of the events. An adult would have more experience and a better understanding. For example: •When Atticus is guarding the jail from the rowdy mob after Tom Robinson, Jem stays with his father because he understands what could happen and he doesn’t want to leave Atticus on his own. •Scout doesn’t fully understand this and that is why she talks to Mr. Cunningham. Also, when Scout goes to school for the first time. Jem doesn’t want to play/socialise with Scout at School because she is younger and she doesn’t understand how to behave around the older children. It would also have been considered bad for Jem’s image to be seen with his sister following him around. •Mrs. Dubose assumes that Jem and Scout are up to something every time the cross her path, simply because they are children and she thinks that all children are mischievous and troublesome. There are numerous other examples throughout the book. The biased/prejudice is also caused by the way children act compared to adults. Children are way more active and excitable. Aunt Alexandra gets angry with Scout simply because she is too active and doesn’t behave like ‘a Southern Lady’. Scout is still just a child though and doesn’t want to be a ‘Southern lady’. This is also a part of biased/prejudice based on etiquette. The lower ‘classes’ are also looked down upon because of the way they behave/their etiquette. There are many examples of biased and prejudice throughout the novel and it is a constant and reoccurring theme.